


Empire

by wsgoddess



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsgoddess/pseuds/wsgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil takes into account Tarvek's helping the Empire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: They belong to the the Foglios, who I greatly admire. Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery. :^)
> 
> Time frame: for webcomic, several storyline hours after the 1/27/12 comic; for the books, I believe this works out to a little ways into book 12. The night after the Doom Bell rings. It will probably become contradictory to canon soon, but for now it potentially fits.

Gilgamesh Wulfenbach had been surreptitiously watching Tarvek Sturmvoraus all day. He had been back and forth about him for a while: old friend that he had done wrong a long time ago, or villain who needed to be kept at arm's length? Today was tipping the balance towards friend. Gil was emotionally exhausted, and yet exhilarated by the press into action. Having someone to share the responsibility with, someone he more and more found he trusted, was offering a stability that he needed desperately. More than once, Tarvek had pointed out things that were in the Empire's best interest, things he could have innocently "missed". Since that time he had offered to step out of the Si Vales Valeo to improve Gil and Agatha's chances, Gil had been trying to gauge what to make of him, and right now, he was smiling at the conclusion he was coming to. 

They had been at it for hours, marshaling the Wulfenbach forces to protect Mechanicsburg. The walkers, the war squid, the zombie wraiths, all blocked and parried. The midnight wave of giant-flying-squirrel-riders was finally under control. It had been a long day for both of them, starting in Castle Heterodyne what seemed like a lifetime ago. 

The hallways of Castle Wulfenbach were slightly dimmed to reflect that this was theoretically time to be asleep, and had been for hours. Small gargoyles held jars of glowing bacteria to light the walls flamelessly. Gil and Tarvek stumbled blearily out of the war room. 

"I forgot to ask," Tarvek said, "where an I sleeping?" 

"Hmm, it'll probably take ages to get someone to make up a room at this time of night. There are spare rooms in the student quarters. Let's just crash there for now." 

They walked in tired silence for a few minutes. 

Gil glanced over, then back at the floor, hands in pockets. "You're good," he smirked. 

"Thanks," Tarvek said, "but it was just luck that shipping dirigible of peanuts was handy." 

"That _was_ clever," Gil admitted, "but not what I meant. For all your posturing about having some great evil plan, you're actually on our side, aren't you?" 

"Agatha's side? Then yes." 

Gil was quiet. "Look, I want to thank you for stepping in. There could have been a lot more chaos and deaths out there without your help." 

Tarvek attempted to hide the fact that his face going nearly as red as his hair by turning his back and walking into an available room. He was therefore taken completely by surprise when Gil spun him around and pinned him against the wall. He was even less prepared for Gil to kiss him. 

Fire rushed through him and he ground his hips forward involuntarily. Two weeks of being tortured by Agatha -- and Gil -- being so close to him and yet so unattainable surged towards release. To judge by the erection meeting his own, he wasn't mistaking the situation. 

They made out like teenagers for what seemed like forever before making it to the bed. Their clothes, mostly salvaged from Castle Heterodyne, disappeared quickly. While he'd spent several days leaning on a shirtless Gil in the castle, he hadn't exactly been in any shape to appreciate it. And there was history to warn him it was a bad idea to appreciate it too much. History could go take a flying leap. Gil's manhood was definitely pressing into his hand in a way that surely invalidated anything said in the past. 

"I want a taste of this." Gil was saying and turning into sixty-nine position. 

Tarvek gasped at the engulfing warmth. "Yeah? Two can play at that game." He licked the shaft in front of him, around the head, tasting salty, bitter precum. "Hmm, is this for me?" He teased playfully. 

"Yep. I see I'm not boring you either," Gil said, releasing Tarvek's cock with a boing. 

Tarvek licked down, around his partner's balls, and pried up a thigh to get his head in closer. 

"Your tongue -- ah! Ooh, hey, that is surprising... Mmm... your turn..." Gil was grinning and easing a finger inside him. "You like it when I do this?" Gil slicked up a second finger. 

"Ah!" Tarvek arched his back. "Yes! Your fingers feel so good moving inside of meeee... Ah..." 

"Oh! You're certainly gripping them tightly! Are you ready for another?" 

"I'm ready to get this inside of me," Tarvek said, indicating what he was referring to with an extra squeeze. They changed positions. "There we go. Lined up? Gently - ok, you can move faster now -" 

Gil thrust enthusiastically. "Oh! So tight! I've wanted -- So tight -- I'm gonna cum -- " 

Under him, Tarvek was wriggling and fisting his own erection. Energy built inside him, like electricity ready to discharge. "Yes! There! Yes! Cum with me -aah! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" 

Gil pounded into him, spurting hot white liquid inside him moments before Tarvek's own shuddering orgasm. 

They dozed for a while, the lights not yet off. Eventually they got up and cleaned up. 

Afterwards, getting back into bed, "Why? Why now?" 

"I've been trying to figure out for the last two weeks whether I can trust you or not. I know now." 

Tarvek sat up. "Trust me? You're the one who keeps turning against me! Why should I trust you?" 

"I _am_ sorry about getting you kicked off of Castle Wulfenbach. I told you that --" 

"Yeah, sure, in Paris, when you wanted to get me into bed." Tarvek frowned. "And then you turned around and blamed me for that! You didn't even have the guts to say it to my face! You were pretty clear in your goodbye letter, though, about what you thought of 'the perversions of the degenerate upper classes'!" 

It was Gil's turn to frown. "What letter? My father's people told me about how they'd used you to entrap me, and that I'd better 'straighten up' or my father would disown me. They said you'd practically volunteered, just to get revenge!" There was a pause and a sigh. "They lied to me about that, too, didn't they? Just like the letters from the others..." He turned away and stared out the window at the tinges of blue starting to show on the horizon. 

"Then you didn't write...? Oh. I see. Why did it matter to your father? For all his faults, I thought he was relatively forward-looking on dropping the sodomy laws of the old kingdoms?" 

Gil shrugged. "He wouldn't have cared, himself. But the next leader of the free world has to be accepted by the kingdoms. Couldn't have a fairy running the show." There was mocking bitterness in his voice. "Hence the parade of young women I was supposed to be wooing." 

Tarvek's brows knitted. "And Agatha?" 

Gil rolled his eyes. "I'm not faking that any more than you are. At least I assume you're not. Why do people insist on thinking these things are black and white?" 

Tarvek nodded ruefully. "What now, next leader of the 'free' world? Need to denounce me again?" 

Gil's face split into a grin. "Hah. Am I actually ahead of you on sneaky planning?" 

"What?" 

"Have we just solved one of Agatha's problems? Does she need to choose between us?" 

Light dawned. "And if we're both the consorts of the Heterodyne --" 

"Then no one will say boo about us all being together. Hell, she could probably tell them about us, and if she say it's good, everyone in range will agree." 

Tarvek grinned, and kissed him, and pulled him back down on the bed. They were finished and just dozing off again when Boris' voice came through the door. "Sirs? Sorry to bother you, but there _are_ giant flying squirrels chewing on the dirigible like it's a bird feeder." They exchanged anticipatory grins and set off to face the troubles of the real world... together.


End file.
